Episode 8719 (28th August 2015)
Plot Aidan has moved into the Rovers. As he chats with Steve and Michelle over breakfast, Liz comes in in her dressing gown looking shifty and checking for movement from the hallway. Mary cajoles a reluctant Emily, Craig and Tim into signing up for Cathy’s art class. Liz is on hot bricks as Michelle hears a noise from the hallway. She hurries to check and finds that Rover has come back again. Lloyd tries to creep down the Rovers' stairs from Liz's bedroom to make his exit but Steve appears and he beats a hasty retreat. Eileen receives a call to say that the bleeding in Jason's kidney has stopped. Carla refuses to go to a meeting at Seymour's with Aidan. Liz tries to get Steve and Michelle out of the way. Michelle suspects she has a bloke upstairs and it may be Tony. Steve is furious. They decide to hang around and see who it is. Todd overhears Sean and Billy discussing Jason’s condition and how he might need a kidney transplant. The police interview Jason who remembers being done over. He tells Tony that a voice that he heard was Callum’s. Michelle rings Lloyd for back-up in case Tony gets nasty and she and Steve are shocked to hear his ring-tone from the stairs as Lloyd makes a sheepish appearance. The art class attendees gather. Cathy is a bag of nerves. Steve is not happy that his mate has slept with his mum and demands an explanation. Tony watches from the yard as Nick tries to warn Callum to stay away from the area. Liz refuses to apologise to Steve. He reluctantly accepts the situation. Aidan finds a gambling site open on Carla's laptop and rips into her. She walks out. Tim and Craig have a peanut-catching contest at the art class until Yasmeen angrily stops them. She finds that Cathy has disappeared. A smiling David watches as Tony intercepts Callum and drags him into the ginnel. Paula Longmore gives Rover to Steve permanently. Lloyd isn't happy to hear from Steve that his fling with Liz is now supposedly a permanent relationship. Tony starts to beat Callum up. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Jason's room and corridor Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason tries to remember his assault and recalls being kicked repeatedly and that he thinks he heard Callum's voice during the attack; Tony tracks Callum down and gives him a beating and demands the names of his accomplices; and Lloyd's overnight stay in The Rovers is discovered when he tries to sneak down the stairs during breakfast and leave the pub unnoticed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,280,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Aidan Connor: "It takes some getting used to, working with a load of women. The banter’s different." Michelle Connor: "Mmm, it’s called intelligent conversation that, babes." Steve McDonald: "Yeah, I often have, er, chats about renaissance art with Beth Tinker." --- Mary Taylor: "You are a prisoner of other people’s aesthetic prejudices." Emily Bishop: "Am I?" Category:2015 episodes